


Restless

by dandii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandii/pseuds/dandii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was an entire galaxy full of stars and you were merely a meteor passing by to see the beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

It was quiet. The only sound in the air was the steady breathing of the sleeping Altean beside you. Her soft inhales and exhales were so soothing, you almost forgot where you were. Carefully, you turned on your side so you were face-to-face with Allura. It was early, so early that it could’ve been late instead, then again what did you know about time on this planet.

Allura’s breath felt cool against your skin, her breath smelt liked something mixed between cotton candy and butterscotch and you slightly wondered if she ate something sweet before bed or if Alteans just had some weird ass toothpaste. You presumed it was just an Allura thing.

The sliver of light that peeked into the room was just enough for you to admire her expression. You loved watching her like this, asleep and carefree and just _her_.  Her eyelashes shadowed across her cheekbones and her lips just barely fell open with shallow breaths, her snow white hair cascaded down her shoulder, almost acting as another blanket. You mentally asked yourself if she ever got hot under all that hair and decided you’d have to ask sometime when she was awake.

Allura shared her pillow with the four mice, they rested peacefully above her head, some snuggled together. Did she ever name them? Your eyes trailed back down to said girl, marveling at the pink markings on her cheeks, and then you knew you couldn’t help yourself. Your reached your fingers out to lightly graze her cheek, of course you ended up holding her whole cheek while your thumb ran back and forth. _She was perfect._

You almost felt bad when her eyes peeked open, squinted, shiny and blue, they might as well have been crystals. You could tell by the way her eyebrows furrowed that she was starting to turn the gears in her head. “What are you doing in here?” She asked, her voice a bit disgruntled.

You let your thumb run across her cheek one more time before pulling your hand back to it’s original position. “I wanted to see you.” You whispered.

Why she showed interest in you, was beyond your understanding. You didn’t have cotton candy morning breath, or perfect cheekbones, or paper-white hair that could or could not be used as a blanket. You couldn’t shapeshift like she could, or fly the ship, you didn’t have ears with a pointed tip or cute little markings under your eyes. She was an entire galaxy full of stars and you were merely a meteor passing by to see the beauty.

“At 306 ticks in the morning?” You could tell she was annoyed by the way her words came out as more of a statement than a question.

You chuckled lowly, matching her glare with a shit-eating grin. “I couldn’t sleep, so I figured it was a good idea to come in here and stare at you until you woke up.” You not-so-jokingly-joked. Allura rolled her eyes, somewhat playful. “It worked, didn’t it?”

“I suppose it did.” She agreed with a pout that made your expression soften and your heart thud.

The room fell quiet for a few ticks, the both of you just staring at one another. Allura stretched an arm out, placing a hand on your cheek as you once did to her, her thumb slowly tracing the outline of your lips. You were surprised at the contact she initiated on her own, seeing as the princess was still getting used to such affection, you assumed it was because she was tired. Her hands smelled like something sweet and were so soft they almost felt unreal, you were starting to wonder what moisturizer she used, or if she even used one.

“What did you dream of?” You wondered.

She smiled in a way that made your stomach drop, so you knew whatever dream you interrupted of hers, was a good one. There was just enough light for you to make out the dark red that coated her cheeks and ear tips. She broke eye contact with you to look down. “You.” She muttered

You could die, right then and there and be okay with it. This girl- this gorgeous celestial being spend her night dreaming up some scenario with you, that she was obviously enjoying, and you woke her up. “Yeah? What was it about?” You were practically smiling ear-to-ear.

“I can’t tell you or else it might not come true.” The way she said the statement was almost childlike, like she really believed it wouldn’t come true if she spoke about it.

“Isn’t that supposed to be wishes?”

“No, that’s silly.”

A comfortable silence fell between the both of you once more. You were both on your backs, staring at the ceiling in thought. Allura’s hand now snugly intertwined with your own. You’ve never felt more content since leaving Earth and maybe even then. You missed home so, _so_ much, and yet if you hadn’t left you would’ve never had this moment, or any moment with Allura. Her hand squeezed your own and you wondered what she was thinking about, but one glance at her glossy eyes and _you knew_. You knew she was thinking the same exact thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I sorta made this out of impulse and it’s the first voltron thing I’ve ever written and it’s kind of pointless but???? There’s not enough Allura stuff so I was inspired also this is the first thing I've ever written on here so bear with me.


End file.
